Burning Rage:Kari's way PT2
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Second part of "Kari's way" saga. Almost everyone is against Kari and are detirmined to make her life miserable. Her rage and anger is raising to where she wants to tear them all apart. To make things worse, someone has snuck a gun in her locker...
1. Wrath of Society

Author's note:well, here it is. Part 2 of "Kari's Way" Basicly as far as content this is the same level except for a few more swear words, but no F bombs or anything you wouldn't hear in a PG or PG-13 rated movie so I doubt you'll find anything over the line. Well, let's go.  
  
Burning Rage:Kari's Way PT2  
  
Kari watched the news as the Judge was interviewed by several reporters. It was just a few hours after her so called contriversal trial. Her father was disatisfied to say the least. He didn't say anything more then a "Hey honey" or"That's nice" in a tone that showed no enthisiasm. In short, he could care less.  
  
"Your honor, do you really believe she's innocent?"  
  
"I believe it's a possibility, a high one. After all we haven't gathered enough evidence to prove she did anything"  
  
"Are you afraid of what the public may think?"  
  
"No, I just did my job. They don't like it, tough"  
  
"Did you feel any previous feelings for Kari before the trail"  
  
"Of course not, I didn't even know her"  
  
Kari's anger rose as they continued to shove questions at him, trying to expose some kind of partnership or something betweeen him and Kari's lawyer.  
  
"Those jerks! Can't they get it through their thick skulls that maybe I was wrongly convicted? I mean what's so wrong with me being innocent?"thought Kari.  
  
She wanted to hurt someone badly, she wanted to just appear there and practicly tear one of the reporters limb from limb and watch the rest cry in agony from what she would do to them.  
  
"Hey Kari, dinner's almost ready"said Tai walking in.  
  
"No thanks I'm not hungry"  
  
"are you sure/"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna go to bed. I got school tomorrow"  
  
T.K had given her what homework she had missed and she did it with litle or no effort. She practicly collapsed on the bed.  
  
"God, you stupid thick headed morons! Bastards! I swear you should all have your brains beaten in! Why can't you accept that I'm innocent! God, they'll never find evidence to prove me guilty because I'm not! Can't they just accept reality! I wish they would just drop and Die on their asses!"she thought bitterly. ****************************************************  
  
No discussion was heared at breakfast. Mr Kamiya kept giving angry glances to Kari. Whenever they made eye contact Kari just moved her eyes to her plate. Mrs Kamiya just ate as though nothing really important was happening.  
  
After breakfast Kari tried giving her dad a kiss goodbye but was just shoved away without a word. Tai simply helped her up. Kari gave Mrs Kamiya a kiss but got nothing back. Kari slipped her sandles on and walked out angrily.  
  
"God what's their problem?"thought Kari as she walked bitterly to school, which she dreaded. Tai went to Senior High school so she wouldn't have him for support. Well at least she had T.K. But would T.K really back her up in front of those kids? Or would he just pretend I don't exist?  
  
When she walked towards the school doors all eyes motioned towards her.  
  
"Just act normal, at least they haven't got any baseball bats out"thought Kari giving a slight giggle.  
  
Realizing what she just did, Kari felt she may have shown that she could care less about them, which she shouldn't.  
  
HSe just leaned against the wall preteding to ignore the stares that were coming from every pair of eyes. Kari just gave a sigh, her stomach tensing from the nervousness.  
  
"Forget them Kari, they don't matter anymore"thought Kari.  
  
She looked around and saw T.K was just standing there staring like everyone else.  
  
"Well I guess he won't be any help"thought Kari.  
  
"Jail break"yelled a kid.  
  
Everyone started laughing at this, Kar wasn't amused or angered, relieved that they weren't doing much to her. But that didn't last long. A boy walked up to her. He looked normal enough with his Blond Hair, Green T- shirt, Blue jeans and Brown Sneakers.  
  
"That kid was my good friend's brother I hope ya know"  
  
"I didn't kill him I swear to God"  
  
Kari closed her eyes as the kid's palm clenched around her face.  
  
Kari held her gut as two massive blows hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground and raced to catch her breath. She felt like she would die there and then but she caught a little of it and some more. The bell rang and everyone walked inside leaving Kari out there.  
  
"I thought T.K had changed, he's still ignoring me just to look good"thought Kari holding her gut, holding back the tears of pain.  
  
"That little punk, why couldn't I be powerful like Tai? That kid neeps a whoopin"thought Kari. ********************************************  
  
Kari entered the classroom, all atention turning to her.  
  
"well class it seems our celebritie is fianlly here. Trying to make a grander entrance then the rest of the class, or just feel you can come and go as you please?"asked the teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I was beat up outside and no one helped me so I had to help myself up"said kari holding back the bitterness.  
  
"Ooh, like you really did"said a kid from the class.  
  
It was the one who punched her!  
  
"Well miss Kamiya if you're looking for pitty, you're looking in the wrong place. Detention at lunch time"  
  
Kari sat at her desk, fuming with anger. She was helpless, she couldn't even fight back! Worse yet, there was no one to fight for her! ****************************************************  
  
Luckily she didn't have gym that day. Besides getting shoved in the hallway and having stares above her the day was normal(yeah right!)  
  
Well at least her locker wasn't destroyed as she unlocked he lock.  
  
After doing so Kari found something on the top shelf that shocked her. Kari rubbed her eyes and got closer to make sure it was true. She felt it to see if it was real. It was.  
  
It was a gun. A real handgun. It was definetly loaded.  
  
Anger built up inside again knowing someone obviously wanted to frame her, more like everybody wants her gone and somebody took measures to see that it happened.  
  
But as she held the gun, a smile crept across her face. That was it! Of course! the definete revenge! It was all forming in her mind. She had no way to win in a physical fight, but now she knew waht to do. The next day she would bring more bullets to refill, and she would shoot every single student in sight, even the staff. Then she would kill herself so the cops couldn't arrest her again.  
  
"Oh Kari, this is gonna be so sweet"she thought to herself as she snuck the gun into her bookbag.  
  
All moral values had been thrown out the window. These kids needed to be taught a lesson. They would be at her mercy, so would the staff. She would shoot them in the legs or arms to make their death much more painful.  
  
Kari daydreamed it as she walked home. How the kids would be kneeling"OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO! NO! OH GOD, OH GOD, NO!"  
  
"I hope you like Hell, because that's where you're going!"she imagined herself saying shooting the kid in the leg.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry I swear I was gonna, I just-  
  
"Save it for Hell T.K"  
  
She would just get him in the head and end it as his crime wasn't as pain needed as the others. As she walked she decided that instead of killing herself she would hide away, perhaps in a subway staion or something. That way the kids could watch from Hell helplessly as she was living life and enjoying it while all they could do was watch and suffer.  
  
"Miss goody twoshoes is gone, she would just end up killed anyway by one of those fools. It's true what they say, nice girls, or guys, finish last. I always thought kind people were the ones that deserved to live, but now I see the only way to live life to the fullest is to be ruthless, to get what you want no matter who you go through. Tomorrow will be a bright new begining"she thought.  
  
TBC ********************************************  
  
Uh oh, how can Tai prevent this when he dosen't now it? How will the author expand the story to it's minimal length(at least?) Find out later on. REVIEW! 


	2. In Control

Chapter Two  
  
Kari hid the gun under her bed just in case her mom went sneaking into her backpack. She hopped onto her bed thinking about the satisfaction of getting back at those creeps. However as much satisfaction as it would be, she dreaded what would happen if she did and would probaly live life constantly on the run so those brats would win in the end anyway.  
  
At dinner she only nodded and responded "not much" or "everything's just fine"  
  
At bedtime she wondered whether she really wanted to go through with this or not. She didn't sleep well at all and spent the night tossing and turning, with her body and decision. When morning finally came she was wide awake. In case Mom did spring cleaning she snuck the gun in her bookbag, just in case she decided she wanted it.  
  
Once again upon arriving eyes stared upon her. Kari was not in a good mood.  
  
"What are you assholes looking at?"  
  
The kid that punched her the day before shoved her into the wall and came face to face with her as she was crouched near the wall.  
  
"Mind repeating that?"  
  
ari was enraged, this punk was gonna get away with hurting her again. She couldn't possibly get the gun from her bookbag.  
  
"Oh, you're so-  
  
She got slapped.  
  
"What was that, huh?"  
  
Everyone was pointing and laughing. Enraged, Kari took her glove off. She stuck her hand right into the kid's face and squeezed. 2 of her fingers were in the kid's eyes.  
  
"HEY, LET GO!"  
  
Kari bit onto her other glove and pulled it off. She took her hand and stuck her nails into the kid's veins. He could feel them ready to pop.  
  
"I'LL LET GO! PLEASE, STOP!"  
  
Kari let go and the kid fell back to the ground. Everyone was staring with aw.  
  
"Let's see ya try that on us"  
  
Kari unzipped her bookbag and took out a gun, holding it out ready to shoot.  
  
"You tattle, you mock me, you die"  
  
She shot it out towards the parking lot, to prove it was loaded, She put it back into her bookbag and zipped it. A teacher ran out.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
All the kids just shook their heads, and the teacher just walked back inside.  
  
"Tell your friends the same message. I'm no pushover"  
  
T.K was at a loss for words. He just stood there, trembiling.  
  
"What have I done? This is my faut, I should've stood up for her, instead I just pretended to denigh her existence. She needed someone to help her, now what do I do?"thought T.K. *****************************************************  
  
Kari just skipped her classes, she could really care less about them now. She hung out outside the school, with her bookbag so no one would steal her gun. She was in otal control, if they tattled she would kill them before going down. The last thing she wanted was to go back to that prision, and worse share a cell with Sakura!  
  
She now knew why Sakura ended up the way she did.  
  
"These people are the dumbest asses, people are all a bunch of freaking morons! None of them have an even semi-sufficent IQ. Just drop and die you retards!"she yelled.  
  
She wanted to just go in there and put an end to her misery but she didn't have enough ammo. Besides they were scared to death of her now.  
  
She laughed at this slightly. But her good mood was soon gone.  
  
"Kari Kamiya, please report to the principal's office"  
  
"One of them ratted, I'll find the bastard"thought Kari.  
  
She walked down to the office, hoping that after the lecture the principal would tell who snitched. She had a lot of ammo, enough to kill him, all the office workers and whoever snitched her out. Probaly the punk she got the best of. ****************************************************  
  
She entered the office and the principal sat there.  
  
"Well Miss Kamiya, I can't say I'm impressed with what you've been doing the past week. Personaly I know you murdered that guy. You've skipped all of your classes"  
  
"Hmph, That's your fault. You people are so freaking stupid. You all picked on me, framed me, tried to expose me for somethign I'm not? You expect me to just sit back and let you roll?"  
  
"I assure you our students are all well behaved-  
  
"That is utter garbage! You have no freaking clue, do you? Well behaved? Would yelling at me because I suck at Soccer considered well behaved?"  
  
"Perhaps you didn't really-  
  
"I TRIED!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me! You say you're innocent but you sure don't act it!"  
  
"It's these morons!"  
  
"You call them Morons yet they have considerably highergrades then you. Explain that one?"  
  
"GRADES! Big freaking deal! Maybe I can't get good grades because your vile students and dumbass teachers pick on me every freaking day!"  
  
"Our teachers all have college education and I perfer if you didn't use that launguage"  
  
"So does College degrees make them God? No, it makes them think more of themself! In fact, I know a teacher who has a gun on him, but you wouldn't believe me, would you?"  
  
"You can't believe I'll believe such a perposterous thing, would you?"  
  
Kari grew a grin on her face. She remembered seeing something on that gun that would prove it. She took the gun out and threw it at his desk.  
  
"I stole this from him a week ago. Look at the logo near where the trigger is"  
  
Imprinted there was the teacher's name. The gun was obviously hand crafted for him.  
  
"My God" ******************************************************  
  
"Well class I'm glad to say that today everyone was able to get their homework in, for once. Now I'm going to pass back the homework so we can go over it"  
  
The door was broken down, and cops stormed in and cuffed the teacher.  
  
"Mr Morgonson you are hereby under arrest for carrying a foreign object onto school grounds. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you can't hire a lawyer to defend you in court, one will be provided for you" ******************************************************  
  
Kari sat at home with pride. The kids all knew she was the one with the gun but who cared? He snuck it in her locker, he payed the price for it. Why, well, he was a certified jackass.  
  
When her father got home he gave her a glare but Kari responded with a death glare. One that said"Why don't you come over and try to kill me? It won't work"  
  
Her father turned his head away. He believed his daughter murdered that man so she might be able to murder him. Well, maybe not but he didn't want to put up with Kari tonight. ****************************************************  
  
"T.K, what's wrong"asked Tai on the phone.  
  
"Tai, did Mat tell ya, about Kari?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"At school, she pulled a gun! She threatened to kill anyone who ratted her out! She framed a teacher for doing it! I'm so freaking scared Tai, even with Matt here. You have to do something"  
  
Tai's face went pale White. His hands and face, trembiling.  
  
"Tai? TAI!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Look, meet me after school at my highschool, you know where it is, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We'll tal there"  
  
"Don't-  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Kari anything, at least not until the time's right. Bye T.K"  
  
Tai hung up.  
  
"Kari, how could you?"  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
AGH! Things are REALLY heating up now! REVIEW! 


	3. Helpless

Chapter 3  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
"No, stop it, please stop!"  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
"FORGIVE ME!"  
  
BAM! BAM!  
  
"In other news, a local man just spit out his cat-  
  
BAM! BAM! *****************************************************  
  
Kari jolted up in bed, trembiling, sweat pouring on her face. She wiped it off with her bedsheet.  
  
"That, was, freaky"she said in a tone that sounded like she just saw a Nightmare on ELm street film.  
  
Hoping to clear her mind, she stood up and staggered her wobbly legs to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water then walked with it to the bathroom. She gulped the water down quickly and stared herself in the mirror.  
  
Guilt. What was she doing? Was ir right, wrong? Did she really have to give up being who she really was just to survive? Does she have to turn from the Polite, gentle and loving Kari to this sedistic lunatic full of hate and rage?  
  
She was about to think to herself it was the morons fault(everyone else) but knew she would turn back to that side of herself. Right now she was in the middle, not the old Kari, not the new one, just a standby phase.  
  
Now in Standby phase, she had to find out which Kari she wanted to be, and if she wanted the old one, how she could possibly get back to it? She knew winning the respect she thought she deserved from her peers was impossible now, she would live forever an outcast. OUTCAST!  
  
The thought made her break her glass of water.  
  
Her senses were practicly paralyzed, and she wasn't thinking. It was all blurry as Tai rushed in, and she was doing something crazy apparently. *******************************************************  
  
Kari could feel herself awakening. Her wrists felt some slight pain, like they were being restrained with something sharp. Her head felt light, her body felt too weak to even lift a pencil. When she opened her eyes she saw needles in not one but 2 of her wrists, connected to an HIV(I think, I haven't been to the hospital besides the time I got my tonsels taken out, but that's it)  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Is this a dream?"asked Kari.  
  
"No honey"said the nurse feeling her head.  
  
"You feel a little hot, want something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you. What happened?"  
  
"Your brother found you slitting your wrists in the bathroom with broken glass. We got you here on time. 3 more minutes and you would've been a goner"said the nurse.  
  
Kari groaned as she closed her eyes and layed her head back.  
  
"Yes dear get some rest, you'll be here awhile"said the nurse. *****************************************************  
  
When Kari awoke from yet another dream she couldn't remember it well at all. The previous dream she had some memory of but little. All she could remember was the dream's abrupt ending, of course dreams usualy did have arupbt endings. If a movie had endings like dreams did they would probaly HAVE to make a sequle, and then another.  
  
Her wrists were stining from the needles but not really too badly. Of course if she tried to get up and rip them out she would have problems.  
  
But one thing was on her mind:FEAR.  
  
She was practicly restrained with those needles in her wrists and she felt so weak and tired. Would this be the end? Did this mean she was gonna die? She didn't commit suicide conciously so what if it was a sign. A sign that she wasn't needed, that God wanted to do away with her for the awful things she did.  
  
She was so tired every time she got into any depth on the thought she would have a quick 2-3 minute dream and awake even more exhausted.  
  
The nurse would come in frequently to take her tempature and check her bloodpressure. It had only been about 9 hours tops in the hospital yet it felt like almost a day or two. ****************************************************  
  
T.K felt a mix of Guilt and Fear when he heared what happened the night before.  
  
"The way she's been I guess it wouldn't suprise me. Of course everyone else at school was cheering for joy"said T.K with anger.  
  
"The worst part is I can't do a thing to get anything through their heads"he said.  
  
"Well she's gonna be there for awhile probaly. You sure you wanna visit her today?"  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"Allright"said Tai. ****************************************************  
  
Kari barely remembered the visit. T.K came in and said Hi, asked her how she was doing, apoligized but she could barely hear or make out what he was saying.  
  
Kari didn't seem to be eating at all, no more then a bite a meal. The doctor said at this rate she would never make it. He also said Kari didn't seem to be putting up a fight to survive.  
  
Kari didn't really know if she wanted to fight or not. It would be painful, and would the physical pain be worth taking to live in a world with twice the emotional pain?  
  
She felt too weak to even try and put up a fight and try to get better. When awakening from her sleep she was pouring in sweat, not even cold, then at least she could cool off a little.  
  
"Honey, I hate to say it but if you don't make an effort to get better you'll never make it"  
  
"I'm not even sure if I want to. Just so I can face discrimination from people who think I'm a murderer?"  
  
"That's just few dozen people honey, sure there are quite a few like some of those news reporters but there are many people who think the whole thing is rubbish. You're not as alone as you think"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What would I get from lying to you deary?"asked the nurse as she walked out.  
  
Was there hope? If the stunt she pulled in school get's out then she's as good as done for. With her in the hospital, they would have nothing to fear. They could snitch on her and she's probaly be sharing a cell with Sakura. Going back there was bad enough but with Sakura it would only be worse.  
  
On the brightside, the little there was, Moninoke was gone so she probaly wouldn't have to put up with her. She had Sakura to thank for that but that didn't mean that there was an up in having Sakura around.  
  
In fact if she had to choose to spend the rest of her life as a cell mate to Sakura or Moninoke(and Jun) she'd probaly pick Moninoke. **************************************************  
  
"10 to 1"  
  
"Man T.K, you always cream me!"yelled an agravated Davis.  
  
"Hey you're tough to beat in Soccer, so be glad for that much. BasketBall just isn't your game"said T.K.  
  
"What do we have here"said a boy about only a year older then T.K walked up to him and Davis.  
  
"What do YOU want Aylkan?"asked Davis.  
  
Aylkan had a Purple died Buzz cut but besides that he dressed like any kid in 7th or 8th grade would dress, Red tanktop, Black Pants, Brown sneakers.  
  
"Hey Davis, I saw your friend here going to the hospital, and then I saw his face in romm 335, Kamiya's room"  
  
"What! No way! I'll tell you something Aylkan, T.K would never visit that slut for any reason! He's the coolest, smoothest guy next to me I know, so there"said Davis sticking his tounge out.  
  
"Besides, what would you be doing at a hospital anyway?"asked Davis to Aylkan.  
  
"I have plans"he said before walking away. ***************************************************  
  
"Wake up cuty"said a voice as Kari woke up.  
  
Before Kari could gasp, Aylkan put a hand over his mouth. The door had been locked, and the glass smeared so it would be impossible to see through unless you got really close. ALykan took out a knife from his pocket.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this"he said.  
  
Kari bit his hand, with what little strength she had. She was too weak to do anything, she just dropped back, unable to move a muscle.  
  
"Stupid bitch!"he said.  
  
He sat on top of her and took out some kind of cloth and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna be known as a hero for this"said Aylkan.  
  
The door was busted open, and nurses and doctors stormed in, but Tai beat them to it and speared Aylkan to the ground, and started slamming his head on the concrete floor.  
  
"You no good assclow, son of a-  
  
More and more curses kept coming out of his mouth as he did what little he could before the doctor pulled him off.  
  
Tai pulled the cloth out of Kari's mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here/"asked Kari.  
  
"T.K told me that kid said he ha dplans here so we both knew he'd try something"  
  
"Tai"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I wanna live"  
  
TBC **************************************  
  
Well that's only the tip of the iceberg for Kari. REVIEW! 


	4. Abused

Chapter Four  
  
Kari gave it everythig she had to survive. She pushed herself to eat when she wasn't hungry, forced herself to talk whenever someone(mostly the nurses) talked t her, all to get herself better.  
  
Tai and T.K would visit her reguarly. Kari asked T.K to bring her homework from school. Tai and T.K both insisted Kari get rest but Kari would tell them she wouldn't get better by being lazy so they listened.  
  
After a wekk Kari was finaly released from the hospital. Tai only walked her to the door.  
  
"Where's T.K?"asked Kari.  
  
"He's in school right now"  
  
"You mean it's schooltime? Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"I got permission from the teacher to pick you up. Mom's too busy at work, and Dad, um,-  
  
"I understand"said Kari.  
  
Tai was ready to clench his fist just at the thought of his father, but held himself back, not wanting to upset Kari, especialy after just coming out of the hospital.  
  
Outside reporters were out by the dozens.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, was it true you were attacked?"  
  
"Hey, back off! NOW!"roared Tai.  
  
"Hey back off kid-  
  
"LEAVE USE ALONE!"said Tai on the verge of slugging them.  
  
Kari personaly would've loved nothing more then to see them slugged.  
  
When they kept pestering Tai just shoved them out of the way, at one point he even took the microphone and tossed it away. When he finaly got into the car with Kari, he sped off, causing some of the reporters to fall back.  
  
"JACKASSES!"he yelled to them before he was out of sight.  
  
Tai calmed down after a few seconds, reverting his attention to Kari.  
  
"How do you feel?"asked Tai.  
  
"Fine Tai"said Kari.  
  
"Should I tell her? It's possible she may have just forgotten about the whole gun thing. Nah, I think she's learned her lesson. At least I hope. I'll keep it to myself for now, but if Kari pulls another stunt like that again I'll have no choice"thought Tai.  
  
"Tai, what's the matter?"asked kari as she saw the look of mistrust and frustration on Tai's face.  
  
"Those reporters, I swear if anyone should be in prision or get killed it's them"said Tai, who despite his calm voice, was expressing some serious anger.  
  
When they arrived home Tai helped Kari into her night gown and into bed.  
  
"Just rest for now Kari, I'll check on you after school. Promise me you'll stay in bed Kari"  
  
"I promise Tai"  
  
After Tai leaft, Kari closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. *****************************************************  
  
"Wake up you maggot!"  
  
Kari jolted up to gasp, as she found her father standing there.  
  
"What are you doing home this time of day?"asked Kari obviously scared.  
  
He grabbed Kari by the throat and picked her up. Kari cleched her hands onto her father's fingers to keep him from chocking her out.  
  
"You have no idea, do you? You have no FUCKING IDEA! You've made my life a living hell at that office! All of the workers there respected me for who I was. I was never anyone famous there, but I was treated well enough. Now even my boss treats me like common trash! And why? Because of you!"  
  
Kari couldn't respond, and was tossed onto the ground. her whole body felt the full impact.  
  
He sat ontop of her.  
  
"You, ruined, my,life,you,miserable,little,brat!"he said as he slammed Kari's head on the ground between every word.  
  
"GET UP NOW!"hr ordered as he stood up off of her.  
  
With the scrap of strength she was leaft with, she did so, only to get her face slammed into the wall. She started bleeding from the nose and mouth, and her face wiped across it.  
  
"Repeat after me:I am a miserable little brat, I amount to nothing above garbage and hope to brun in Hell for eternity"  
  
"I am a miserable little brat, I amount to nothing above garbage and hope to brun in Hell for eternity!"  
  
He slammed Kari's face into the floor before walking away. He saw his image in a mirror, seeing how horrible he looked now and broke the mirror with his fist and a loud scream of rage, before slamming the door.  
  
Kari could barely move anything in her body, her face felt as numb as her mind. What if he did this to Tai?  
  
She had nothing to wipe the blood off of her face with, and if she used the sheets her father would have more reason to beat her. She wanted to fight back, she could feel the rage as she realised how helpless she was.  
  
"I want to kill him, so badly"she thought. She used her hands, which luckily for her had hose long Pink gloves on them, to soke up some of the blood.  
  
The rest of the blood was dried. Kari dragged herself back into bed, face down on the pillow, just resting. She couldn't fall asleep, for fear of what was in store for her now.  
  
Now the question of whether living was worth it or not was mre debatable then ever. ****************************************************  
  
Tai walked in, and was suprised to see his father home.  
  
"Hey Dad, why are you home so early?'asked Tai.  
  
"Got fired today. All the years I gave them and they fired me"  
  
"Sorry to hear that. Did you find a new job?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
Tai walked into Kari's room, unoticed by his father who continued to read the paper.  
  
"Hey kari, how do-  
  
When Tai saw her face stained with dry blood, he almost gasped.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tried it again"lied Kari.  
  
If she told Tai she was beaten, Tai would try to fight their father, then he would get treated as badly. Why should Tai have to suffer because of her.  
  
"Kar"said Tai with a sigh.  
  
He sounded annoyed.  
  
"You have to stop these games Kari, this is getting annoyinh now"said Tai before walking out.  
  
Kari felt hurt, and sank her head back into her pillow.  
  
"I don't buy that for a second, something's up"thought Tai. ***************************************************  
  
Things didn't get much better for Kari at dinner. After eating, kari felt woozy and weak. Her father suprisingly helped her into bed.  
  
Tai felt glad that his father finally came to his senses and kept brining her water, forcing Kari to drink it whether she wanted to or not.  
  
Kari felt weaker and weaker and she knew why:The drinks were drugged.  
  
During the day Kari wasn't awake for more then 10 minutes because of all the drugged water she had to drink. The worst part was, Tai didn't suspect a thing. Even if she wanted to tell someone she couldn't now. She spent all but 10 minutes of every day sleeping, she even bled in her sleep sometimes from all the drugs.  
  
"Oh God, is there anyone that can help me?"she thought. ******************************************************  
  
"NO! Now go away!"  
  
Mr Kamiya slammed the door on T.K's face.  
  
"Geeze, what's his-  
  
T.K ran to the next window to see Kari there.  
  
"Who was it?"asked kari weakly.  
  
"No one"  
  
"It was T.K, wasn't it?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
He slapped her, and forced her to gul down more drugged water.  
  
"Oh my God"gasped T.K in a whisper.  
  
T.K grew more frightened when Mr Kamiya saw him at the window.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
T.K ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Mr Kamiya ran as fast as he could too.  
  
T.K, out of fear, pushed himself faster and faster, but Mr Kamiya seemed to be keeping up well.  
  
"Get back here you little bastard so I can kill you!"  
  
T.K got to the lawn and lost all of his strength.  
  
"You little-  
  
He was knocked back down by Matt.  
  
"What beef you got with my little bro?"  
  
"He was spying on me!"  
  
"No I wasn't, I saw him through the window, he slapped Kari and forced some kind of drink down her"  
  
"Do you really believe this hoolagan?"  
  
"If it was some other kid then no. But my brother would never lie to me about such things. I knew something was wrong when Tai said Kari slept all day"  
  
"What can you do, huh? You have no evidence? I'll admit it, YES! I drug the daylights out of her, so what! What are you gonna do?"  
  
"C'mon T.K, let's go home"said Matt helping him into the car.  
  
"You can't do anything!"  
  
"Matt, we can't just leave her there!"gasped T.K as Matt drove off.  
  
"First thing we do is tell Tai. Then we think of a plan"  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. An Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 5  
  
Kari walked down unfamiliar hallways in bare feet and her night gown. The floors and wall were made out of steel. Kari felt weak and sweaty as she walked towards th door at the end, which was slightly opened.  
  
She felt herself lose focus, breath and strength with every step she took. She didn't know what the Hell she was doing there or where she was going but wanted to get through that door.  
  
About half a foot away she felt her head spinning, her vision dimming like a lightbulb with a low battery.  
  
With only her weak arms to do so, she dragged herself towards the door, and pushed it open, only to find another hallway twice as long.  
  
"Oh"she moaned in her mind.  
  
There were a row of other kids there laughing at her, even T.K. 2 of them grabbed her arms and dragged her towards something. She was facing the opposite direction and could barely see the row of kids laughing at her.  
  
They dropped her and searched her gown for something, probaly weapons. They then held her up to face her father.  
  
"Make sure she aran defugor tegot-  
  
Her hearing was even fading away, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. It took a few seconds but they eventualy threw her into a room, if it was the one she wanted to get through in the first place she didn't know.  
  
She forced her eyes open, and saw the room was seemingly empty. There was a door on the other end. It wasn't half as far as the other doors. Her arms practicly gave out, but little by little she dragged herself to the door, hoping it was the exit.  
  
She was still bewildered on what was happening but she figured questions can wait for later.  
  
She pracitcly squirmed there but she made it to the door which opened when she got close. Before she could do anymore, her father busted in and a group of kids dragged her over. What were they going to do to her now?  
  
SHe felt her hands being tied behind her back very tightly, though if they did it loosely she didn't have the strength to break free. Her strength was pushed past it's limits allready. She was lead to another door, one that was nothing but pitch Black darkness, and was shoved off. *****************************************************  
  
At first all Kari saw was a bright light, then she saw that she was in not her room but, her dad's?  
  
She rolled herself out of bed and fell to the floor. She pulled herself to standing position by holding onto the bed for support.  
  
She staggered towards the door, her head pounding like Hell.  
  
She opened the door, and Mr Kamiya, who was watching TV, spun his head towards her.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing!"he said stomping up to her.  
  
He grabbed Kari by the head and practicly hurled onto the bed, before Mr Kamiya slammed the door. *******************************************************  
  
Tai dropped his bookbag near the door as he entered the house. He was somewhat suprised not to see his dad in the living room watching TV or reading the paper.  
  
"Dad?"called Tai.  
  
No response.  
  
He saw the door to his Dad's room was opened, so figured he might be in there. If it was opened then that probaly meant it was OK for Tai to go in, after all his Dad knew he was to be home at that time, right?  
  
He stepped into the room and was shocked to say the least. His father was on top of Kari, forcing pills down Kari's throat. Kari was barely struggiling, her body was weaker then ever from all of the drugs.  
  
Tai ran out, unoticed by his father who was too preocupied with drugging Kari to notice. Tai ran out of the apartment and down the steps a little so his dad would't spot him. He immidiately took out his Cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello, what is your emergency?"asked the operator.  
  
"This is Tai Kamiya. I need the Police and Ambulance fast. My father, he's abusing the Hell out of my little sister, she can't even fight back! We're at the Highten Butarious apartment building, floor 12, room 42. Please, get here fast!"  
  
"We'll get someone down there as soon as possible!"said the operator before haning up.  
  
"Hold on Kari, help's coming"thoguht Tai.  
  
He didn't run up and slug his father like he should've, he decided it be best to let the police take care of him. If Tai did, his father would probaly be dead and he'd be in prision.  
  
Police Cars and an ambulance truck parked right outside the building. Tai waved to them and they all dashed up as fast as possible.  
  
They didn't even stop to talk to Tai, they just dashed straight into the room.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Mr Kamiya turned around, and had no choice but to stick his hands into the air.  
  
"You're under arrest for Battery assault and Child abuse. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"said a cop as he cuffed Mr Kamiya's hands behind him.  
  
"Allright, get up here!"called a cop from the apartment ledge and ambulance men ran up like there was no tommorow.  
  
They placed Kari on a stretcher, strapped her on, and brought her down. They got her safely into the back and brought her to the hospital quickly. *******************************************************  
  
Few Days Later  
  
Kari was back at home after a few days in the hospital. The doctors said they did all they could and that Kari should be allright though she was going to be extremely tired and unresponsive for awhile due to all of the drugs forced into her body.  
  
If she didn't recover in a few weeks, she was to be taken back for examination.  
  
The apartment itself had become a wreck. Their Mom now went out drinking, unable to bear the stress of things any other way. She didn't come home often at all, and didn't go to work.  
  
She even stole money from others sometimes just to get beer. Tai sighed as he sat next to Kari who was sound asleep in her bed.  
  
He put his hand on her forehead, brushing it through her hair. Tai felt warmth in his heart as Kari slept so innocently there, as though she were a toddler still. This brought a smile to Tai.  
  
It was true, Kari was innocent. From everything that's happened to her, it was a wonder Kari could still bare what life had given her. Tai couldn't either. In fact there was only one thing keeping him from commiting suicide:Kari.  
  
Ever since she was born, Tai swore to always be there for her and protect her all he could. He would give his life for her.  
  
"Oh Kari, I thought I could protect you from things like this. i thought I could prevent you from experiencing the harshness life had to offer. Now I know I can't. But I do know I can still be there for you. Even when you're older, an adult, I'll probaly still make it my duty to protect you. I just hope to God you remain as good of a person as you are now. Please God, don't let things get worse. Kari could do so much with her life, don't let my baby sister become an awful person like my dad"  
  
He kissed Kari on the forehead and fell asleep next to Kari. **************************************************  
  
"Hey Davis, aren't you coming?"asked T.K.  
  
"No, I got detention for a Soccer ball"  
  
"Again?"asked T.K.  
  
"Hey, I can't help if they can't get Soccer Balls that can handle my skills"said Davis.  
  
"Whatever"said T.K walking away.  
  
"I can't believe this, that's the 5th one I've popped"thought Davis walking towards the gym.  
  
"Well hello mr Motimiya. Nothing seems to work with you, does it? Perhaps you should think of a suitable punishment that will get you to stop"said the Gym teacher.  
  
"Not my fault your balls can't handle my kicks"said Davis.  
  
"Aditudes like that will get you nowhere. I want you to run laps around this gym until I get tired"  
  
"Until YOU get tired?"  
  
"Yeah, tired of watching your sorry ass suffering. NOW MOVE!"  
  
"Well it was nice knowing me"thought Davis as he began his first lap. ********************************************************  
  
After the grueling run, Davis staggered towards his house. It was about 4:00 PM, about an hour after he was supposed to be home.  
  
"I swear if that teacher died, it would be the best day of my life"thought Davis. *****************************************************  
  
Kari opened her eyes as she slowly awoke. Her body felt like crap, as expected. She could see Tai was sleeping next to her, yet she had no clue he was. It was as though he wasn't even there to her. She just stared at the ceiling with an empty head and empty thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Tai rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, still asleep.  
  
They slept like that for the next few hours, until Tai woke up. He saw Kari standing out in the balcony, just staring.  
  
He walked outside and joined her.  
  
"How do you feel Kari?"asked Tai.  
  
Kari said nothing.  
  
"Kari, hey Kari?"  
  
"Wh,wh,What?"asked Kari shaking her head.  
  
"I asked, how do you feel?"  
  
After a few seconds of silence Kari asked again"What?"  
  
"How do you feel?"asking Tai starting to get agrevated.  
  
"Oh, pretty well"  
  
"C'mon, let's get you back to bed"  
  
Kari turned around to face Tai, and collapsed right into his arms.  
  
"I'll always be there for you"thought Tai.  
  
TBC ************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Torture and Friendship

Chapter 6  
  
Things were not improving for the Kamiya household. Tai had to drop out of school and get a job. It was difficult finding a job for someone who hadn't even graduated high school.  
  
Tai luckily was able to find one at a small drug store towards the left side of town. It didn't pay much, about 200 a month but it was their only option. Their Mom never went to work anymore, she just spent her time either drinking or watching TV.  
  
Tai had to work overtime in hopes of getting more money so he wouldn't be able to see Kari much.  
  
Speaking of Kari, she didn't seem to be getting better. During the days Kari would take countless naps. But no matter how many she took, she always felt so exhausted.  
  
She also seemed to have dropped her awareness like a bad habbit. Her Mom would scream and yell for her to get her beer, and when she didn't her mom would come up and slap her and order her but Kari didn't seem to notice.  
  
That's when the beatings began. They weren't regular beatings, oh no. Sometimes Mrs Kamiya would would slam Kari against the wall until her anger faded away comepletely, then would just lock her in a closet.  
  
Sometimes she would force Kari into the bathroom, and throw her in the tub, turning the water on and making sure it was as hot as possible while locking the door. Crawling out of the shower was easy, however the steam and heat in the room would be too much and she would pass out.  
  
Kari could feel that rage she felt before returning. She was more then willing to defend herself, to strike back and runaway, to Tai or T.K. But she felt so weak from the drugs, she couldn't express her anger in any way. It was just bottled up inside.  
  
Kari wished she still had that gun, she wished that the drugs would wear off so she could stab her mother to death. Oh that would be letting her off to easy. Kari got all kinds of ideas, like nailing her mom to the floor, gagging her by sticking nails through her mouth, and using some tweezers so she could slowly and painfully pull her eyes out.  
  
That was only one of the many things Kari wanted to do but she could barely walk, much less find the strength to drive even one nail.  
  
"Damn it, this stupid body of mine better recover quick"she thought in rage. ***************************************************  
  
"Davis, watch it!"growled Yolie as she was pinning a heart on the wall.  
  
"What's with the hearts Yolie, this is a school dance, not Valentines day"said Davis.  
  
"Oh Davis, don't you see? Dances are more then loud music and dancing, it's about finding that one special love in your life, the one you're destined to be with"said Yolie melo dramaticly.  
  
"The only love she would ever find is from a stuffed animal"mumbled Davis.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything"said Davis.  
  
"Well then go make sure the Dj's stand is in working condition. Your job isn't to stand here insulting my taste"said Yolie.  
  
"Yes sir"muttered Davis.  
  
"I heared that!"  
  
"Why did I sign up for this thing?"thought Davis as he walked up to the DJ stand. He put a CD in the player and played it. It played clearly and loudly, at least enough for a school dance.  
  
Davis turned the microphone on.  
  
"Testing, 1, 2, 3. Hey everybody, your number #1 man Davis is-  
  
"It's working fine Davis!"said Yolie.  
  
"Geeze, just trying to have a little fun"said Davis stepping down.  
  
"You'll have plunty time for that at the actual dance"said Yolie.  
  
"Who's the DJ anyway?"asked Davis.  
  
"No one I've heared of"said Yolie. *****************************************************  
  
"Hello, Kamiya resi-  
  
"What the Hell do you want!"  
  
"Um, can I speak to Kari please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The phone was slammed down hard.  
  
"Man, what's her problem?"asked T.K walking out of the phone booth.  
  
T.K had tired to talk to Kari for days but with no sucsess. Something didn't feel right to him but he didn't know what.  
  
"Man, I hope she's okay"said T.K. ****************************************************  
  
Kari woke up, still inside the steaming bathroom. She felt some of her strength had come back to her.  
  
"Finally I'm starting to recover"thought Kari.  
  
She pushed herself up to her feet, she was a little wobbly at first but regained her balance. Kari unlocked the door and stumbled out.  
  
Her mother sitll layed on the couch, guzziling the beer down and turned to look at Kari.  
  
"I hope you're happy with yourself, thanks to you I had to walk all the way to that damn fridge to get a beer because you're too damn stupid to do it yourself"said her mother.  
  
Kari didn't hear a thing she said as she stumbled towards the door and opened it, unaware of where she was going. The sunlight blinded her, not having seen it for so long.  
  
She bumped into the railing and fell over. Out of instinct her arms reached out and grabbed the railing.  
  
"Damn it, I don't have all my strength back, I don't know how long I can hold on"thought Kari.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Kari could barely hear the voice as it dashed up the flights of stairs.  
  
"T.K, where are you going?"  
  
Kari felt someone grab her arm and hull her over the railing.  
  
"Who's there?"asked Kari keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"It's me, T.K. You can open your eyes now"he said.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and then closed them as the brightness was too much.  
  
"Hey T.K, what are you doing?"asked Davis.  
  
Davis ran closer to get a better look.  
  
"Is that Kari Kamiya?"asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, she's allright"said T.K.  
  
"That's a good thing? Kari's the one who threatened to shoot up the school"said Davis.  
  
"She's changed Davis, she isn't like that anymore Davis"said T.K.  
  
"How do you know she isn't decieving you now? She probaly has a gun in her back pocket"said Davis.  
  
"Give me a break Davis, she can't even open her eyes to see right now"said T.K.  
  
"Hey you hoolagins! Get out of here!"yelled Mrs Kamiya from the living room.  
  
"Hoolagins? It's me, T.K"said T.K.  
  
"Damn it, don't make me come out there!"  
  
"Don't T.K, you gotta help me please. I can't take another minute with her. You have no idea what she's like now, she's not the same person she used to be"said Kari.  
  
"Damn it Kari, shut the hell up! You boy, bring her in here!"demanded Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"Who are calling a hooligan you old bat!"demanded Davis.  
  
"Why you disrespectful little punk! I'll come out their and ring all your necks if this keeps up! Kari, come in now and your beating won't be so bad"  
  
"Whoa, did she say beating!"gasped Davis.  
  
"We gotta get out of here! Hold my hand Kari"said T.K standing her up.  
  
Kari did so and led Kari down through the stairways.  
  
"Hey Davis, you coming?"asked T.K.  
  
"Uh, sure"said Davis not wanting to stay anywhere near the "old bat"  
  
"Hey wait up, will ya?"asked Davis trying to catch up.  
  
T.K didn't respond and didn't seem to slow down much at all.  
  
"Where are we going anyway? Hel-  
  
"Park, there we can rest for a bit"said T.K.  
  
It didn't take them long to get there. T.K led Kari to the bench and sat her down.  
  
Try looking now"said T.K.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and rubbed them.  
  
"Nice, I can see again"thought Kari.  
  
"Thanks for waiting"said Davis angrily.  
  
"Sorry about that"said T.K.  
  
"Davis?"asked Kari.  
  
"Um, at your service?"said Davis.  
  
Kari giggled.  
  
Kari's giggles stopped when she looked around and saw people giving her glances.  
  
"Kari, Kari what's wrong?"asked T.K.  
  
Kari didn't hear him and continued to notice people glancing at her.  
  
T.K looked in the directions Kari was looking and also noticed the glances.  
  
"Back off damn you!"yelled T.K.  
  
The couple looking at him bowed their heads and walked off, obviously embaresed.  
  
"Man, it's not often I've heared you use that word"said Davis.  
  
"I know, but sometimes too much is too much"said T.K.  
  
"I had no idea T.K felt so strongly about this girl. How do I feel? Do I trust her? That giggle, it looked so, so innocent. Could I have been wrong about Kari? Could we all have?"thought Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis, you coming?"asked T.K.  
  
Davis shook his head and snapped back outside his thoughts.  
  
"Where?"asked Davis.  
  
"Kari said Tai works at a drug store, we should find him"said T.K.  
  
"Oh, coming!"  
  
However Davis heared a siren coming their way.  
  
"Hey, I wonder what's up?"asked Davis.  
  
"Aw! My mom, she must've called the police! She reported me as a runaway!"gasped Kari.  
  
"How do you-  
  
"We can't take chances Davis! We better run!"said T.K.  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Society:The Choice of Good or Evil

Chapter 7  
  
Capture was inevitable. The police cut all 3 of them off quickly as they parked their car in front of the 3, while the other cop car parked behind them.  
  
The cops got out of their cars quickly, there was no hope of escape. All 3 stood in comeplete and utter horror. It was like a nightmare you wanted to wake up from, except they were awake. This nightmare was real.  
  
"At it again, eh miss kamiya?"said one of the cops.  
  
One of them walked up to Kari and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're coming with us"he said.  
  
"Please, don't. You have no idea, my mom's just as bad as my dad. She wants me there so she can beat me. Please, don't make me go there"  
  
"If that was the case, why didn't you call us, hm?"he asked.  
  
"Because my mom would've stopped m-  
  
Kari felt woozie, she shook her head but it didn't help.  
  
"Kari!"gasped T.K.  
  
Kari used her free hand to hold her forehead, the pain threatening to explode from her skull. What was happening? The drugs! They were still taking effect!  
  
"Are you okay?"asked the cop.  
  
Kari felt the cop abruptly let go of her wrist as she fell to the ground. Kari could smell the puke on the cop. Had she thrown up?  
  
She could feel the blood drip from her nose and spread across the ground like wildfire.  
  
"That's it, let's get her to a hospital, now!"  
  
They brought Kari into the backseat of the car.  
  
"Can we come?"asked T.K.  
  
"Louis, take these 2 in your car. C'mon, let's move!" *******************************************************  
  
Kari allready knew where she was before opening her eyes. The atmosphere of the hospital was all too familiar by now.  
  
Kari opened her eyes quickly, in hope visitors were there.  
  
"Can we see her?"she heared Tai ask from outside the door.  
  
Who was we?  
  
Tai came in, followed by T.K.  
  
"Hey Kari, I guess you're the favioroute in this hospital"joked T.K.  
  
Kari was able to give off a gigle.  
  
"I heared everything Kari. Don't you worry, we'll be just fine.. The doctor found out your sickness was due to a massive overdose of drugs. He said it's a miracle you're still alive"  
  
"Does that mean, my mom-  
  
"Yes Kari, she's in custody"said T.K.  
  
Kari sighed, perhaps things were finaly going to get better, hopefully.  
  
"We're going to go live with our aunt and uncle as soon as the doctor says it's okay for you to leave"said Tai.  
  
"So that means we have to stay here?"asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah"said Tai knowing the disheartment of Kari having to stay there.  
  
"Has the media been saying things about me?"asked kari.  
  
"Afraid so Kari. They've been spreading rumors about you being a drug addict. Also some rumors about you being discriminate against people from Shinjuku"  
  
"What! That's my hometown! I would never discriminate against them!"gasped Kari.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, but, damn. They believed it down there. I emailed to your old friends, they're the ones who told me. You're hated throughout the entire town"said Tai.  
  
"Also, people on the news have been trying to make it out like you're pure evil, and being pittied by the police. You should hear them protesting about the cops being dumbasses"said T.K.  
  
"My, hometown. They hate me, because of something I didn't do"said Kari.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari"said Tai.  
  
"Kill! Kill! Kill!Kill! I hate these people! I don't care about what's right or wrong anymore, I just want them dead!"thought Kari getting up.  
  
"Kari, no!"said Tai.  
  
It was too late, the HIV pulled right out of her. Kari held her wrist tightly as she felt the blood coming out.  
  
The nurse fourtanately was just outside, and came in to fix the problem right away.  
  
"What do you think you were doing Kari?"asked Tai.  
  
"I hate them so much! I want to kill them! I want-  
  
"Kari, don't talk like that! If someone hears, you're going to make things worse"said Tai.  
  
T.K felt uneasy and started slowly stepping back from the scene.  
  
"How can things get worse Tai! The town I live in hates me, my hometown hates me, my parents hate me, I have no friends-  
  
"What do you think T.K is?"asked Tai.  
  
"You mean the T.K who just leaft?"asked kari pointing to the door.  
  
Tai gasped as he saw that T.K was gone.  
  
"That jerk!"thought Tai.  
  
"See Tai! These people deserve to die! Bomb them, shoot them stab them, I don't care! I just want to kill them so they can all go to Hell and burn!"  
  
"You don't mean that!"said Tai.  
  
"Yes I do Tai! I can't go on being miss nice girl anymore! Not under these conditions! Can't you see it Tai, I wasn't meant to fit into society, I was meant to destroy it!"  
  
"You're talking nonsense Kari! Quit talking like that!"  
  
"No, I won't Tai! I can't take this anymore! I've felt like this ever since I came here Tai! I thought it was just something that was gonna pass by, but it won't! It won't pass by Tai, either they die, or I die and they all laugh at me!"said kari tears coming out.  
  
Tai hugged Kari close.  
  
"I had no idea you felt like that. All this time you've had those feelings. You should've told me damn it! Why do I have to get everything from T.K and Matt!"  
  
Kari shoved Tai away, almost extending the HIV.  
  
"It's not like you can trust them anymore! You think our aunt and uncle are gonna treat us any diffrently then our parents Tai! Open your damn eyes-  
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth Kari!"  
  
"Why should I, huh! Don't tell me you haven't thought about killing someone before! Haven't you? Even once Tai? Haven't you ever wanted to carry through with that urge?"  
  
"No Kari! I have gotten that urge, but never would I go through with it! You're talking like a psychopath, not like Kari Kamiya, my sister. The Kari Kamiya who never hurt a person in her entire life! The Kari who always helped others any way she could! You were like an angel in your hometown!"  
  
"Well I'm not anymore, am I!"  
  
"That's not the point Kari! Everyone liked you because you were that kind person! That's the reason you had friends in the first place!"  
  
"Maybe then, but not now Tai! Society dosen't care about people who are nice anymore! The media dosen't give a god damn fuck if they tear someone's life apart! They don't care Tai! No one cares! That's why I have to kill them! They only care about themselves, that's the only way to get through in life!"  
  
"ENOUGH! Please leave, you've disturbed our patient far enough!"said the nurse who had just come back, so had no clue what they were yelling about.  
  
"What happened to the Kari I knew and loved? Are you just gonna let society turn you into this horrid psychopath? One that desires nothing but vengance? Are you gonna let the media prove themselves right when you strike at them? If that's the case, then I'm really sad for you"  
  
Tai walked out of the room, and the nurse leaft as well, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kari thought about nothing but about what Tai said, not just then, but the entire time Tai was talking to her, and everything else that had happened since she moved there.  
  
Meeting Sakura, Moninoke and Jun. How they forced her to join their gang, and help them in their drug induced activities. How Kari was framed for mugging Yolie and stealing her necklace, and how everyone treated her so badly. How she was sent to Juvinile hall when Sakura framed her for murder.  
  
Oh the things she went through there. How the judge let her off, saying she would be thrown right back into the juvinile hall if they found pure concrete evidence she was involved.  
  
How her rage grew as she watched the news and how everyone was trying to makje her out to be the bad guy. How she brought a gun to school and threatened to kill. All of her attempted suicides, how T.K finally became friends with her. How her father started abusing her and drugging her, how her mother abused her afterwards, and how T.K and Davis helped her to escape, only to be betrayed by both in the end.  
  
Now her brother even seemed to have lost all of his love for her. But she knew he was right.  
  
Society and the media had turned her from a sweet innocent angel like child who only wished to live a happy life with the ones she loved to a ravenous vengance seeking vulture who just wanted to kill everyone.  
  
Which side was she gonna choose! An insane killer, or the sweet angel everyone knew? Her name was Kari, which stood for light. But she had become dark since moving there. In that case should she change her name to Yami, which stood for Dark?  
  
As all these thoughts zoomed through her head, the decision of being good or evil was finally coming to a close.  
  
Kari hugged her knees close to her body, and buried her head, sobbing.  
  
The End *******************************************************  
  
I know I said all of these should be at least 8 chapters but I don't think there's any point in stretching this part out. The next installment will be intitled:  
  
Love and Hate:Kari's Way PT3  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
